1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to tissue cassette holders and more particularly pertains to units which may be utilized to organize and store tissue cassettes prior to wax-dipping as a preliminary to slicing for microscopic examination.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of tissue cassettes is known in the prior art. More specifically, such cassettes heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of holding tissue specimens are frequently scattered over work surfaces while being prepared where they may be dropped or even lost. Typical cassettes are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,421,246 and 4,549,670. U.S. Pat. No. 5,080,869 shows a tower-type stacking arrangement for tissue cassettes of a special design.
In this respect, the holder according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of organizing and holding conventional tissue cassettes during processing until they have been wax-dipped in preparation for microanalysis.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved means which can be utilized to organize and store tissue cassettes. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.